The Twihaze
by alyssakuga
Summary: Edward rejects Bella's love and she becomes heartbroken, but after running she discovers a world of the supernatural which even the Cullens couldn't know about. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. READ AND REVIW! - NOT A BELLAxEDWARD PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Cross over. In this story i was aiming for the Bella in control thing. You know, a story where she's _**not**_ being domnated by males? I hated how Stephanie Meyer made her character so I'm gonna change that.

Be nice and leave reviews. Tell me how i'm doing.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I don't own anything. All the characters of Twilight belong to Stephani Meyer and the amazing characters of Shakugan No Shana belongs to Yashichiro Takahashi. (have you ever noticed that most of the great anime's have authors whose last name is Takahashi? Rumiko Takahashi - Inuyasha, Kazuki akahashi - Yu- Gi-Oh and Shakugan No Shana - Look above)

* * *

Summary:

Edward rejects Bella's love. Stunned and hurt, Bella runs from the confrontation only to go face to face with a rogue Rinne. Barely clinging to her life the attack, she is saved by Marjorie Daw, who subsequently sends her away to be trained as a Flame-Haze.

A century later, a changed Bella meets the Cullens. But how will they cope when they find out that they're sweet naïve Bella isn't as innocent as she once was.

Chapter One

How could he? How in the world could he. I tell him I love him and he does what? Rejects me? This makes no sense. I have to think. I have to get away from here.

I ran through the small streets of downtown Forks. People stared at me as I ran past, but I didn't care. All I could think of was getting as far away from _him _as possible.

I don't know when it happened. I was probably too sorry for myself to notice when the change took place. When the people around me stopped moving. When that _thing_ appeared and started to devour everyone. Everyone but me.

"Ma look," an excited but distorted voice said.

I stopped and looked around the little plaza I had stopped in. It was only then I noticed what looked like an oversized baby staring at me with beady, eager eyes.

"Ma look. It's not a flame-haze or a mystes but it's moving. Oh ma lets catch it," the thing said excitedly to a ball which looked completely made out of heads "Master would love a new toy like this. He might even be happy with us"

"Indeed," the heads replied "It would be an interesting addition to His collection," it said, and turned its blank, hollow eyes in my direction.

Now, hanging out with vampires made my fight or flight instinct **VERY** sharp and right now it was screaming, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!'

Without waiting to see what the monsters did next, I turned and ran.

"Help!" I screamed, running through the still figures around the plaza "someone, help!" I shouted desperately.

Suddenly, I felt something ripping across my back. I screamed as I was thrown forward a few feet by the blast. I landed on my shoulder and felt a sharp pain rip through my shoulder and down my hand.

"Aahhhh," I screamed as I felt the pain rip across my lower body. This time it was accompanied with a hollow feeling. It was numbing, like anesthetic before a surgery. But it terrified me because with the numb sensation I kept losing my sense of self. Like I wasn't existing anymore, just slowly slipping away into the darkness.

I looked back to see what had happened to me and was appalled when I saw that my lower body was disappearing. I got up, albeit quite wobbly, and clung to a wall. I was still determined to escape. I looked back as I stumbled away and saw the oversized baby in eager pursuit. I tried running but collapsed again. I groaned.

"Help me," I called weakly. Not knowing who would hear.

Then two purple heels appeared right before my face. I looked up and saw a busty blond who looked about 30, dressed in a purple suit and carrying a weird book.

"Well well, what do we have here?" the woman said "Two rinne and a human who can move in fuzetsu. Interesting," she said, sounding highly amused.

"Well my bottomless booze-hound, what are we going to do?" A high male voice said, ending his sentence with a cackle.

"What we do all the time Marco. Kill all denizens," she shouted brazenly.

I just stared at her. Then something strange happened. Her entire body became covered in purple flames and what looked like a mix between a bear and a wolf stepped forth from the flames. I gasped and her eyes flickered towards me for a moment.

"I'll come back for you later. Wait here," she said to me.

"Geez Marjorie, what else does she have to do?" the male voice I assumed to be Marco said sarcastically.

"Whatever," she said and rushed after the two monsters behind me.

I was too exhausted to look and see what happened to them, but from their screams, they were probably dead. I tried not to lose consciousness. Soon she returned, back in her human form.

"Interesting. Not a flame-haze and not a mystes either. How strange," she muttered, taking my chin and turning my head this way and that.

"Help me," I pleaded weakly.

"Hn," she said, and my body became covered in the same purple flame from earlier.

I felt more rejuvenated. I looked down and saw the rest of my body had reappeared. I sat up and looked at the woman before me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Marjorie Daw, the chanter of Elegies. And this is my partner, Marcocious, the Claws and Fangs of Violation," she said.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I am a flame haze," she said.

So simple had those words been at the time, and although I had no complete I idea what a flame-haze was, it still carried meaning to me.

Marjorie Daw took me away from my old life. Everyone was supposed to forget me. She took me to one of her acquaintances to be trained as a flame–haze. How torturously she trained me. She trained me until I was about to drop.

Years later, my pact with Maria, The Light of the Heavens, was finalized. I was a flame haze. Even with all the trials and tribulations I proved that I was strong enough to make it. So I started my new life.

* * *

Next time:

_Ah, you again... what a surprise..._

New faces make themselves known...

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Drop a line please!

All those who review get cookies and a shout out, as well as a review on one of your stories. ^-^ Now click the button.

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, second chappy. thanx to emogirlrikka for the review and here, as requested, is the second chappy. I have a feeling this will be updated pretty often, at least once a month (which is often for me) because i have a few chapters already typed up. Plus if i feel like it i may put up more than one chapter at one go. ^-^ so enjoy Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... *mummbles* stupid lawsuits

* * *

The Twihaze

Summary:

Edward rejects Bella's love. Stunned and hurt, Bella runs from the confrontation only to go face to face with a rogue Rinne. Barely clinging to her life from repeated attacks, she is saved by Marjorie Daw, who subsequently sends her away to be trained as a Flame-Haze.

A century later, a changed Bella meets the Cullens. But how will they cope when they find out that they're sweet naïve Bella isn't as innocent as she once was.

* * *

Chapter Two

One century later in some random place of my choice:

Edward's Point of View:

It was too strange. Bella disappeared a hundred years ago yet no one but us Cullens remember her. Her dad was surprised to see me at his door when I came to check on Bella and there was no trace of her left in her room. No scent, no clothes lying around, not even furniture. It was like she never existed. Way too strange for me. Maybe if I hadn't told her I didn't love her she might not have disappeared. I sighed.

"You shouldn't mope," Alice said "It's not going to do any good."

"I know Alice, now shut up," I said.

Alice skipped ahead, earning the attention of many males in the process, and stopped to talk to Jasper. Her thoughts were wild, but I couldn't be bothered. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. Then Alice's mind went hazy. Like when she was trying to see the future for the wolves. Something big was going to happen.

A bright streak of light surrounded the entire block. We tensed. I heard Emmet let out a snarl.

What looked like a big old man appeared. He took no notice with us and opened his mouth. The people around us became covered in red flames which began to pour into its mouth.

We were stunned for a moment, but that didn't stop us for long. Emmet leaped toward the man with an angry snarl. The man paused his feeding for a moment to swat Emmet away, but he was given no more chance to continue as Alice, Rosalie and I attacked him next.

He couldn't swat all three of us at the same time, so he chose the next option. He grabbed Alice around her waist and began swinging her around. Alice tried to bite and claw her way out of the man's grasp but to no avail. We all watched in dismay.

"Alice," we all screamed.

"Aaaaahhh," Alice screamed making futile attempts to escape.

Then, a thin silver line appeared across the old men's upper shoulder of the hand that was holding Alice. His hand was suddenly torn away from his body and burst into flames. Then, a small lithe figure appeared and caught Alice before she hit the ground. She landed right in front of Jasper.

"Stay out of my way," she said before leaping towards the old man who was now charging angrily at her.

The teenage looking figure landed a strong kick across the old man's face and back flipped away from him. Without giving him any time to recover, she raised the thin sword and, in one quick downward movement, cut clean through him. The thing screamed and was devoured by black flames. She landed before me, her back to my face, sheathed her sword and turned to face us.

Long black pants, sleeveless top and long black cloak fitted closely onto a slim, toned body. Long silver hair flowed past her waist and around her face which framed cold saphire eyes. Eyes which were as cold as ice yet seemed to burn. Eyes which took in your every move and calculated every possible way to kill you. Eyes which belonged to a killer. With those same eyes, Isabella Swan stared at us with surprise and amusement.

* * *

Bella's POV:

I eyed the Cullens with mild interest and some amusement. I was actually wondering when I would run into them. But, now was not the time for reunions. I would simply fix this place and continue my hunt for _him_. _They_ were unimportant. I turned away from them and focused on repairing the square.

I felt the existence flow through me and I heard soft gasps as I felt the existence in the area balance out. I sighed as the Fuzetsu broke away and the noise of the traffic and people came back. I spared the Cullens a glance; they were looking around in amazement, before walking away from them and blending into the crowd. It wasn't even a second before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes before turning around.

Edward was behind me, attempting to hold me back. I brushed his hand off my shoulder with ease. My strength as a flame haze easily matching his.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

He was holding me back from finding the Denizen.

"Bella," he said softly, almost a plea.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking away. I sensed him following. I didn't love him anymore, but he was getting annoying.

"You should go back to the others," I said, still walking and not looking back at him.

"They can do without me for a while," he said "Bella, please. Can't we just talk?"

"Talk about _what_ Edward," I said, coldly. It wouldn't do to have them pulled into my life. "The time for talking is over. I have my life now, so just leave me alone," I still refused to face him.

"Life?" he said, incredulously "What life? Fighting that – that _thing_ back there?"

I whirled around to face him.

"Edward, those _things_ carry more of a meaning than you'll ever know," I said "Now leave me alone. You company is unwanted."

"Bella!" he shouted, but I didn't care.

I had to get away. I ran through the crowd, making myself inconspicuous using a restricted method. I heard him following. As I neared the end of the crowd I gave in to a silent exultation. I was free. Just as the last person passed me, I leaped into the air and leaped from building to building, too quickly for him to keep up.

"Good bye," I whispered as I left him behind.

I brushed my meeting with Edward off of my mind and focused solely on the hunt. I couldn't afford distractions while I was fighting.

I let my senses expand until they could feel and taste every piece of existence in the city. I growled when I didn't sense the existence I was looking for.

_You're doing this the wrong way. You should head to the point where the existence converges. It seems you've forgotten your training, _Marie's gentle yet childlike voice said from the small pendant which dangled down from my earring.

"You're right," I said and closed my eyes again, this time, instead of feeling for his existence; I searched for the point where all the existence converged.

This time it was easier. I just followed the natural flow of existence instead of trying to manipulate it and found that it centered around one of the news stations. Sakura TV.

"You ready Marie?" I asked her.

_As I'll ever be, _and with that statement I leaped off towards the TV station.

* * *

I stood there, gasping for breath, over Kano's slowly disappearing body. That was undoubtedly my toughest battle so far. It had left me drained to the point where it now hurt to stand. And you know the killer thing. HE GOT AWAY! The entire time I was dealing with a puppet. I growled and winced from the sharp pain which shot up my side.

_You need medical help. You've got many injuries which need tending to. _

I always healed from injuries so I never had to get medical attention, but this time she was right. Some of these injuries would be fatal to me if I didn't get immediate treatment.

I couldn't go to a hospital. The staff would ask too many questions. I needed someone who I could trust. But who? And it hit me. Carlisle, he could help me.

Pain seared through my chest and I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I don't know how I did it, but I finally arrived at the door of the Cullen's current residence. I tried to stand tall but failed miserably. I made a weak attempt at a knock but before my hand had even touched the door it opened and I saw Esme. I gave her a weak smile before collapsing into her arms. The last thing I remembered was her shouting for Carlisle.

* * *

Edward POV

When I got home my family was acting strangely. Something was going on, but when I tried to read their minds they were determinedly avoiding it. Then I noticed something. Carlisle wasn't there. I heard movement from his office upstairs as well as two pairs of voices. I heard his clearly, but the other voice sounded muffled, as if someone the person had put something over their mouth before speaking.

I gave the others a hard look before heading to Carlisle's office.

"Hey, Carlisle," I said as I entered his office "What's up with…" I never completed that sentence because something else had taken my attention.

Sitting on the bed, covered in bandages, was Bella.

"Hey," she said so softly it was almost a whisper.

* * *

Next time:

_That kind of love is long gone brother..._

Relationships are put into perspective...

End of second chappy! ^-^ R&R pls


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there my darlings ^-^ This is chapter three of my story, The Twihaze. Please enjoy and leave lots of yummy reviews ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or _Shakugan No Shana_. The owners do... *muttering in the emo corner*

* * *

The Twihaze

Summary:

Edward rejects Bella's love. Stunned and hurt, Bella runs from the confrontation only to go face to face with a rogue Rinne. Barely clinging to her life from repeated attacks, she is saved by Marjorie Daw, who subsequently sends her away to be trained as a Flame-Haze.

A century later, a changed Bella meets the Cullens. But how will they cope when they find out that they're sweet naïve Bella isn't as innocent as she once was.

* * *

Chapter Three

Bella POV

"Hey," I said softly.

This was what I was waiting for, my meeting with Edward. I knew how I felt. I didn't love him anymore and if I did, it was brotherly love.

"Bella," he said just as softly.

"Carlisle, could you give us a moment of privacy?" I asked, implying more than what would have met any other person's ears.

"Sure," he said, and left the room in a blur.

I waited a moment, making sure that everyone's existence was well enough away before looking Edward directly in his eyes.

"So Edward, long time no see," I said, trying to make the conversation as light as possible.

"Bella," he started. He moved as if to embrace me, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Look Edward, before you say anything, let me tell you something. And listen to me," I said firmly. He stopped and a pained expression crossed his face. "I've changed. I'm not the same girl I used to be. I'm not weak, I'm not helpless and I don't need anyone's protection. You have to accept these changes because that's the way I am now."

"And what about your feelings?" he asked.

"Simple, I don't love you."

A pained expression flitted across his face before it became softer, more understanding.

"Okay," he said softly. "Can we still be friends?" he asked, looking hopeful.

I grinned, I could deal with that.

"Yeah, friends," I said and reached over to hug him. He gave me an awkward kinda half hug in return.

"You should tell the others we're finished talking," I said giving him a push. He looked stunned when my strength actually propelled him forward a bit.

"Um, yeah," he said, as if he was trying to figure out what had happened a few moments before.

"Shoo," and with a few waving movements I chased him out. I snapped my fingers and a small fuzetsu opened through the room. I checked out my bandages.

_What an amusing boy_, Marie said, her voice brimming with laughter.

"Mhm," I said, nodding absently.

_Are you going to stay?_

"Probably. It would be nice not having to move around too much," I said, pulling some hair behind my ear.

"Be-ella" an overly happy Alice sang as she bounded happily into the room. I broke the fuzestu and allowed her to enter. The other Cullens filed in after her and surrounded my bed. I set my mouth into a hard line and shook my head slowly.

"Weird girl," I murmured. The Cullens started laughing at my comment. I folded my arms and tilted my head at them, looking at them laugh. A short chuckle passed my lips.

_HOw long would this last...?_

_

* * *

_

Next time:

_The world has always been this way... you've just been living with your eyes closed..._

Not everyone likes the explanation of the world Bella gives...

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter... I know it's short but that's all that needed to take place. Bella had to swallow her pride and Edward had to accept the fact that she didnt love him anymore. So that's that. Leave reviews my darlings ^.^

\/

\/

\/

\/


	4. Chapter 4

The Twihaze

Summary:

Edward rejects Bella's love. Stunned and hurt, Bella runs from the confrontation only to go face to face with a rogue Rinne. Barely clinging to her life from repeated attacks, she is saved by Marjorie Daw, who subsequently sends her away to be trained as a Flame-Haze.

A century later, a changed Bella meets the Cullens. But how will they cope when they find out that they're sweet naïve Bella isn't as innocent as she once was.

* * *

Chapter 4

Edward POV

"No."

"Come on, please!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because it makes me look like an idiot. Besides, I can't fight in that!"

"Why would you want to fight in it?"

-_-. That was the only way to describe the look on Bella's face when Alice asked her question. I chuckled and Bella turned to me.

"I suppose you find that funny," she said, glaring at me. Her eyes glittered.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Very," I said, grinning. She scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll put it on but the _instant_ Carlisle gets back, I'm taking it off," she said.

"Yay! You'll be in it for about two hours then," she said with a cheerful grin. Bella scowled again before leaving the room.

When she returned she was wearing the white sundress Alice had been trying to put her in. The spaghetti straps showed the bandages which wrapped her from her waist up. She caught me staring and gave me a chagrined smile.

"When Carlisle gets back I think I'll bully him into taking it off," she said, eyeing the bandages which wrapped her arms.

I raised a brow and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"They've only been on for a day. They shouldn't come off so soon," I said. "Especially with the injuries you received."

"Oh please, they've already healed. See?" she said and made a show of waving her arms around like crazy. I was stunned.

"How could they heal so fast?" I asked. I was at her side in an instant, touching the 'wounded' area.

"I heal fast?" she said, like a question. She pulled her hand away and got up. "I'm hungry," and she made her way to the kitchen.

"Bella," I said softly, watching her rummage through our well stocked fridge from behind the kitchen island.

"Hm?" she said, not looking at me.

"What were you doing… when you got those injuries?" I asked sounding nonchalant.

She hesitated for not more than a second before speaking.

"You've been dying to ask me that all this time haven't you?" she asked, closing the fridge and leaning against the counter with an apple in her hand. The thoughts of everyone in the house now centered on our conversation.

I waited. "Later," she said, walking out.

"No," I said, putting my arm out to block her. "Now!"

She scowled. Then did something weird. She grinned.

"Fine, I'll tell you," she said. In a second, everyone, minus Carlisle who was at work, was by my side looking intently at Bella. "On one condition," she said, holding up her hand.

"What?" Emmet asked, looking excited.

"Catch me." Her voice sounded like a whisper. Catch her? Why where we supposed to catch her?

I opened my mouth to say something when I realized she wasn't there.

"Too slow," she sang. It sounded like she was outside. Emmet grinned. I knew he was pumped for a good chase.

We all dashed outside only to find that Bella was nowhere to be found.

"Yoo-hoo, up he-ere."

We turned and saw Bella standing on the roof of our house. In one strong leap we were there too, grabbing for her. She was faster than before.

She dodged away from our outstretched arms and leaped lightly off of the roof. She giggled as she ran to the cover of the forest.

"Keep up." She yelled as we chased after her.

Bella POV

It was exhilarating, the rush that came while running through the forest, being hunted by the Cullens. I laughed as I swung myself out and above the trees. I heard the Cullens' passage below me. Apparently they hadn't discovered my side trip.

I landed on a branch and focused. I needed a specific place to tell them, to show them. My mind clicked as the perfect place came to mind. I let out a shrill whistle and ran.

Sure enough, they followed as I lead them to our destination. Then, I froze as arms locked around me. Instinct kicked in and I grabbed the attacker and threw him over my shoulder. He flew into a tree and the tree broke.

I took a decent look and realised that it was Emmet. He was lucky that I didn't accidentally use my flame on him.

"Nice try Em, but not good enough," and with that I was gone.

* * *

A few golden rays cast an odd orangey light on the small beach. A few of the rays caught Marie's earring and it reflected gold and black light. I stood and the roof of a closed hut which stood on the beach's shore line. The sea wind whipped my hair around my head.

It had taken most of the day, but I had led the Cullens on a wild goose-chase all through the small city which they were currently taking residence in. I had lost them about an hour back however, so I decided to come to the beach, the place where I decided I was going to show them.

I looked at the few people left on the beach. They would do well for my demonstration; a few of them were torches whose flames were dimming.

They arrived without making any noise. It was only the sudden flare of existence which alerted me to their presence.

"You made it," I said, not turning to look at them.

"You mean you led us here?" Carlisle asked. I supposed he had joined the hunt at some point in the afternoon.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"So you're going to answer our questions?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said, "I did promise, didn't I?"

"Okay. What was that thing that we fought yesterday?" Carlisle asked.

I chuckled. "Funny you say fought when you barely scratched him," I said. Emmet growled and then made as if to say something but I stopped him.

"Easy Em," I said holding up a hand. "Carlisle, that thing I fought yesterday is called a Rinne, it is a servant of a being we call Denizens."

"Denizens?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Right next to this world exists another dimension, called the Crimson Realm, which is home to Denizens and Rinne alike. They feed off of a substance called existence. However, existence isn't as abundant in the Crimson Realm as it is in this world therefore they often journey between the worlds to feed off of the existence found here."

"And _how _does this affect us?" Rosalie asked.

"Think of it in this way, Rose," I said. "The entire world depends on the balance of existence. If a lot of existence were to disappear then the world would be thrown out of balance."

"What is existence exactly, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Existence… it… it's hard to describe. Think of it as the basic element for living. More important than a beating heart or than blood running through your veins. Without it, you just cease to exist. It was like you were never born. Any pictures with you all there'll be is an empty space. Your old room, probably a guest room. A child," and I paused. I thought of Charlie, the father who, when I visited him, didn't remember me. I ground my teeth to hold back my tears. "Never born," I whispered.

"That's terrible," Carlisle said. I broke out of my melancholic state and whirled to face him.

"That's life," I said coldly.

"Isn't there anything that can be done to stop them?" Carlisle asked. I knew his sympathetic nature would make him ask this.

"Not all Denizens think it's right to steal your existence," I said. "That's why some of them have come into this world to fight them. They form contracts with humans who have survived near fatal contact with a Denizen to create Flame Hazes. They constantly fight against Denizens and Rinne to protect this world."

"How?" Jasper asked. "If a human's existence is eaten, how can you keep the balance?"

"When a human's existence is eaten, they still leave behind a small trace of their existence. Flame Hazes manipulate these and create temporary replacements called torches."

"Why do you do that?" Esme asked.

"Think of it like this; say someone jumps out of a second floor window. If that person lands on concrete then they'll be severely injured. That represents the way denizens consume existence. Now say the concrete is replaced with grass or sand, then the injuries will be less severe. The torches are like the grass, they ease the impact of having a person simply disappear."

"But-"

"Here's an example right now," I said and pointed to a group of teens who were walking along the beach. In the group there was one teen who the others didn't seem to notice. Burning in the center of his chest was a dying flame.

"Now watch," I whispered and just as the words left my mouth, the flame erupted around the boy's body then died leaving a wisp of smoke. The other teens didn't even look fazed by the spontaneous combustion of one of their friends. They just walked on, laughing at a joke one of them must have told.

Esme gasped. "What happened there?" she all but shouted in shock.

"That boy was a torch" I said jumping down from the roof and in the middle of the passing group.

"Hey watch it!" one of them said angrily before the rest of the group walked away.

"What happened to him?" Alice asked jumping down after me.

"His flame died," I said. "Once a torch's flame has died it just disappears. By that time the person's existence has disappeared so much that there's no real damage done to the balance."

"That's terrible," Alice said. Jasper put his arms around her.

"Why didn't they notice anything?" Emmet asked.

"They didn't notice because that boy's existence had faded away so much that they barely remembered him," I said.

"That's horrible," Esme said.

"That's life. Sorry about having to open your eyes this way," I said.

"It's alright," Edward said. He sounded shaky. I looked at the others. They seemed pretty shaken as well. Esme was in Carlisle's arms; Alice had her face covered with her hands and was shaking her head like she didn't believe what was happening, Jasper looked like he was trying to comfort her, Rosalie's face showed disdain and Emmet looked thoughtful. Out of the entire coven the latter pair looked the most accepting of the truth.

I sighed.

"You guys should get home, I'll meet you there later," I said.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I want to scout out this place," I said. "Get a good layout of the town."

"W-will you stay with us?" Esme asked hesitantly.

"Sure," I said with a shrug.

"Bella, I mean, would you really stay with us? Like, become a part of the family?" Esme asked. She moved forward and took my hands in hers, her golden eyes pleaded with my.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say.

"I understand if you don't want to," she said hurriedly.

"Oh, no! It's not that I don't want to," I said "It's just that, it's a bit much to take in," I lied. "Lemme think about it, please?"

She smiled. "Sure." She pulled me into a hug. It felt nice, being in her cool embrace, I hadn't been held this way for so long. I smiled.

"We'll go now," she said. I nodded and she pulled away. "I'll make dinner for you when you get home," she said. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I felt happy. After Charlie had died I had given up on having a family but now here was a great opportunity. I hadn't felt this happy since I had beaten sensei for the first time.

I felt my eyes sting and I turned away.

"I'll see you guys later," I said as I walked away. I felt their existences move away as I made my way down the beach front.

_You seem to be in a good mood,_ Maria said. I jumped.

_Now really, did you forget about me?_

"Honestly, yes," I said.

_You're getting soft. Are you really going to stay?_

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe. I could catch up on some training and research."

_Hn. You truly are going soft..._

I smiled and watchd as the last rays of light faded.

"Maybe I am."

* * *

Next Time:

_Forget all your memories of me... that girl no longer exists nor do I intend to bring her back for the sake of a pup_

Old friends are found but still cling to old ways...

* * *

Hey guys ^-^' Sorry about not updating for a while but I've had a major case of writers block. Normally i try to write out my stories a few chapters ahead before i update them but i've been stuck on chapter 5 for a while now and i thought it cruel to leave you guys hanging for so long so i decided to update although you might probably have to wait a while for the next chapter. Gomenasai!


	5. Chapter 5

The Twihaze

Summary:

Edward rejects Bella's love. Stunned and hurt, Bella runs from the confrontation only to go face to face with a rogue Rinne. Barely clinging to her life from repeated attacks, she is saved by Marjorie Daw, who subsequently sends her away to be trained as a Flame-Haze.

A century later, a changed Bella meets the Cullens. But how will they cope when they find out that they're sweet naïve Bella isn't as innocent as she once was.

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella POV

Bored… so… freaking… bored… Was there nothing to do in this town? UGH!

"What's up with you?" Emmet asked, sounding amused. Without looking at him, I groped for his shirt collar and yanked him down so that we were nose to nose and so that he was near enough to see the deadly intent in my eyes.

"Three freaking weeks in this place and I'm about to lose my mind. I haven't had a good fight in ages," I said.

"Hey, don't our training sessions count?" Jasper said, sounding hurt as he walked in the room.

"I don't call it a training session if I'm just using Emmet as my punching bag," I said, letting said vampire go. Emmet scowled.

"Fine, but remember, I know your secret," he said darkly. My eyes popped open and I shot up.

"You wouldn't," I said, glaring at him.

"Would I?" he said with a grin. He brought his hands up ominously. "TICKLE ATTACK!" and with that I was on the ground laughing my head off. What? I may be strong but come on, you get tackled by a two hundred and something pound stone vampire while being tickled so hard you may forget how to breathe and see if you'll be able to fight back.

After I finally managed to get him off my back I got up and walked outside.

"Where are you going?" Emmet asked, following me outside.

"I was actually thinking about taking a walk… or a run… or a fly," I said, shrugging. "I don't know yet but I'm just getting out to relieve some boredom."

"That may not be such a good idea," Carlisle said, appearing from the forest that surrounded their home.

"And why's that?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"The wolves are in the area," he said ominously.

Emmet and Jasper let out low hisses and scowled while I remained confused. I waved my hands, drawing their attention back to me.

"Um, hello! Flame haze who's _not_ a vampire over here. Mind telling me what's so special about a few wolves in the vicinity?" I queried. Carlisle looked puzzled.

"When you visited Charlie, didn't you see the Quillette boys?" he asked.

"No, I was too busy searching for Kano, I only stopped by to make sure Charlie was safe," I said.

"Well that explains it," Esme said, appearing from the shadows again. "Those boys have the ability to change into wolves. It's an old magic that's been passed down for generations in the Quillette tribe," she explained.

"Like werewolves?" I asked, eyes widening.

"Yes and no. Yes meaning they can change into wolves however unlike werewolves they do not need the full moon to transform," Emmet said.

"Hm," I said thoughtfully. "And let me guess, they can live for as long as they like."

"Yeah actually, how did you know?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged.

"Educated guess," I said mysteriously.

"No really, how did you do it," Emmet asked. I sighed.

"It was the way you spoke about them, like if it was the same guys that I knew when I was human, so I just based the assumption off of how you worded your statement," I said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Smart," Carlisle said appreciatively.

"I have to be if I want to survive," I dead panned. The group fell into an odd silence.

"Still doesn't stop me from taking a run though," I said, breaking the silence and walking away.

"Bella, I don't think you should-" but I was already gone. I smiled as I felt the breeze flow through my hair, making it fly wildly behind me… ah that felt good.

I let my senses expand and I didn't feel any of the others following me so I took that as a good sign. Maybe they realized that I needed my privacy. I took a deep breath and slowed my pace to a walk.

I jumped down from the tree branches and chose to follow a stream. I slipped my shoes off, the idiotic strappy heels that Alice had insisted on putting on me, and stepped into the stream, relishing the coolness that ran across my feet.

I waded to the center and ducked my entire body under. Never mind the fact that I was still fully clothed wearing jeans and a tank top all I wanted was to feel the coolness surround my body. As I sank to the bottom I felt my body relax. It had been ages since I had changed into my flame-haze form and I was beginning to suffer. I wasn't accustomed to peace and quiet. The constant moving and fighting was so ingrained into me that the few weeks of relative peace I had lived in with the Cullens had set me on edge.

As I pushed off the floor of the stream and broke the surface of the water I tensed. While I was underwater five existences had snuck up and surrounded me. Keeping only my eyes above the surface of the water, I looked around and examined my enemies and wasn't the least bit surprised to see five horse-sized wolves growling on each bank of the stream.

Slowly, I swam a bit further down the stream and wasn't shocked to see them following. Floating on me back I smiled to myself as their eyes widened before the largest one, a dark brown wolf, barked something to the others. I swam to one bank as they disappeared into the forest but had only just pulled myself out of the water when five buff dark skinned males burst from the tree line and one lifted me up and spun me around.

"Bella!" he said, hugging me tightly. Frowning (hey what can I say, I'm a flame Haze, we scowl a lot) I let my cleansing flame burst from my body. It didn't have any power to hurt someone but hey, when someone spontaneously combusts in your arms you automatically let go.

I landed delicately on my feet and chuckled as the male who had hugged scramble to check himself to see if he was on fire too. I crossed my hands and watched with a slight smirk on my face as he and the others patted at non-existent flames.

"Are you girls done?" I asked sweetly. They looked up at me with shock on their faces. As I looked into their faces I realized that I knew them. There was Quil and Embry, Sam, Paul and another boy, younger than they were but just as buff, who I didn't recognize.

"B-Bella?" Sam asked. "Is that you?"

"No, I'm a ghost that has returned to haunt your pitiful lives," I said sarcastically.

They flinched.

"You… you've changed," Paul said. I nodded absently.

"What are you? I mean, you're supposed to be dead by now," Sam demanded.

"Nice to know I'm still loved," I said sarcastically.

"Er… that's not-"

"Save it. What are you doing here?" I asked, leaning against a tree.

"Humans in this place have been disappearing… and we know that vampires are here so we thought to check it out," Embry said.

"The Cullens are here, they may be the vampires that you're talking about."

"No, we know they're here… but there are others as well!"

"I have been here for three weeks, I can assure you there are no other vampires," I said. _But how are they noticing that people are vanishing… could they be able to see torches as they vanish…?_

"What about the Cullens! They could be going behind your back and hunting humans!" Sam demanded. I glared at them ans they flinched.

"Are you really so determined to have someone to blame that you would throw away a pact that has been among your kind for decades?" I asked. "Are you actually that stupid?"

I saw Sam clench his teeth and the others' hands tighten. I stepped to one side in time to avoid Sam's attack as he lunged at me and changed back into a wolf.

"Sam!"

"Stop!"

"You'll hurt her!"

I brought myself up and eyed him as he drew himself to a standing position, snapping and snarling.

"How foolish…" and as he lunged once more I kicked him across the muzzle and sent him flying into the trees. He leapt out a few seconds later, still ready to fight, but I was getting bored. I jumped into one of the branches of an overhead tree.

"If you really want to know what's causing all the disappearances then meet me at Shinjuku Train Station." And with that I was off and back to the Cullens.

_There's too many people… it's annoying… _Marie complained.

"Unfortunate… but necessary…" I replied. I watched as all the humans milled around… teenagers… children… adults… they were all the same to me.

There was no sense of belonging for me here. Not that I really craved it. I knew I didn't belong among humans. I fit in a bit better with the Cullens but I truly felt comfortable when I was in battle. The adrenaline was my drug as it was for most other Flame Hazes.

Out of the crowd came a small boy, laughing as he was being chased by his mother.

"Tarou! Stop, you'll fall!" The instant the words came out of her mouth the child's foot caught in a crack at the side of the railway and tumbled onto the tracks.

"Tarou!" his mother screamed. The entire crowd watched as the boy stood up and looked straight into the face of an oncoming train.

_They look but they do nothing…_ Marie said.

"They won't do anything that puts their own life at stake." I said. "It's human nature." Using a burst of speed I dashed forward and snatched the child away from the tracks as the train passed where he had been moments before. Horrified screams met my ears. They hadn't seen when I leapt onto the tracks, I made sure of it.

_You defend them…_ Marie commented, as I landed on the opposite platform that was devoid of people. I smiled at the trembling boy in my arms and patted his head soothingly.

"I was human once too," I said softly. I smiled and made a small crystal snowflake with my flame and gave it to him. The boy's eyes lit up as he played with it. I stood and began to walk away. I felt a small tug on my cloak and turned to see the boy smiling up at me.

"Miss, thank you for saving me," he said.

"It's my job," I said, feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

"Are you a superhero?" he asked. The train had passed and the mother was now clambering onto the tracks.

"Something like that," I said.

"What's your name?" he asked, his mother was already on the platform running towards him. She was pregnant.

"Bella."

"I'm getting a little sister soon," he said, smiling. He was missing one of his teeth. "I'll tell mommy to name her Bella too!"

I blushed. Something I hadn't done in decades.

"Hurry back to your mother," and with that I left. Before I turned the corner I glanced back. The boy's mother was hugging him and seemed to be crying. He said something and pointed to where I was but before she looked I had already left.

"We saw that," a low voice said. I whirled around and saw Jacob standing behind me along with the others I had seen yesterday and more. He reached out and brushed a thumb across my cheek.

"I missed your blush," he said, smirking. I slapped his hand away.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I said. The child's sincerity had surprised me.

_He's right though… you are acting extremely out of character_ Marie said. The wolves jumped back.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" one boy I didn't recognize asked.

"Marie is my partner whose consciousness resides within this earring," I said, delicately touching the earring in my left ear.

_Good afternoon._

"You said you were going to show us what was causing the disappearances," Sam said, barging to the front.

_My my, so impatient…_

I grinned.

"That's gonna take some getting used to," Sam said. Jacob moved closer to me, our shoulders touched. I bit back a comment. This was gonna get real old real fast.

"I supposed you can all see the torches walking around," I said.

"The what?"

"Torches. The people with a flame in their chest."

The pack looked around but Sam kept his eyes trained on me.

"What about them?" he asked.

"Look and you'll see what's responsible for your disappearances." And as if on cue a torch, a middle aged male, with a tiny flame walked by. As he took another step to pass us his body burst into flames and he vanished. And, wait for it, they gasped.

"Yes, yes, shocking isn't it?" I said, yawning.

"B-but how?" Looking at their stuttering I realized one thing. I was going to have to go through the stupid explanation all over again.

"Bella, what's going on?" Jacob asked. I started walking again.

"Well, it's pretty simple if… you…" I stopped and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" one of them asked.

"That smell," I whispered, my eyes widening. "I-it couldn't be…"

* * *

Next Time:

_What? It's been a while since I've had some fun..._

A fun chapter... It's time for Bella to get in touch with some of her inner child!

* * *

Dun dun dun... arent i a bitch?

This chapter wasnt as long as i intended it to be but i havent updated in a while plus this seemed like a good place to end it but fear not, i have a bit more typed out so the next chapter should be out soon.

What does bella smell? lol... until next time


	6. Chapter 6

**A shout out here to everyone who has reviewed so far:**

**Sunny-Babe**

**TwivicarLark**

**B. Silverbow**

**chelsealovesya1995**

**Kyubi9 and...**

**EMOGIRLRIKKA (who has so far reviewed everyone of my chapters)**

**Thank you so much for reviweing. Seeing that you like it gives me encouragement to write! (just a side note, did ou know whenever i get a review i do a happy dance? :3)**

* * *

The Twihaze

Summary:

Edward rejects Bella's love. Stunned and hurt, Bella runs from the confrontation only to go face to face with a rogue Rinne. Barely clinging to her life from repeated attacks, she is saved by Marjorie Daw, who subsequently sends her away to be trained as a Flame-Haze.

A century later, a changed Bella meets the Cullens. But how will they cope when they find out that they're sweet naïve Bella isn't as innocent as she once was.

* * *

Chapter 5

Jacob POV

"That smell…" Bella whispered. Her chocolate brown eyes widened. One of the guys asked her what was wrong but I don't think she noticed.

"I-it couldn't be…" she said, her voice hushed.

"Bella what is it?" I demanded, grabbing her by her shoulders. Raising one hand weakly, she pointed to something behind me.

"M-m-mah-mah…" she stuttered.

"Mah mah mah what?" Sam demanded. With a sudden burst of energy she knocked me and Embry over, sending us flying into very disgruntled passersby, and ran straight to… a vending cart?

"MELON BREAD!" she practically screamed. She bounded up to the cart and peered over the counter which was considerably higher than she was. Her eyes were sparkling as she took in the round breads with their golden crusts that lay in the display shelf.

"I see you're a fan of melon bread," the man behind the counter said good-naturedly. Bella nodded erratically.

"You're not the first. I remember this pretty young lady that came round here the other day, nearly bought me out of me bread for that day," the man chuckled.

"That sounds nice," Bella said impatiently. "I'll have five!"

"You two could've been sisters," the man chuckled as he bagged the breads and handed over the treats after Bella finished paying.

"Thank you!" she said, running back to us and pulling out one of the breads.

She let out a short 'ah' of appreciation before taking a generous bite from the bread.

"Mmm, one of the best so far," she said. "The crust could be a bit crunchier but other than that it's perfect!"

"Are you okay?" Quil asked as Bella devoured the poor treat.

_Don't mind her,_ Marie said, sounding annoyed. _She has a great fondness for melon bread._

"You say that as if it's a problem!" Bella argued.

_It is once it borders on addiction._

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You're just jealous that you can't eat!" Bella declared.

_As if your human food would interest me._

"Yeah yeah, you try and deny it," Bella said smugly walking away. "Oy! If you want an explanation follow, 'cuz I'm only sayin this once!"

Bella POV

"It's done," I said sadly, eyeing the bottom of the brown bag that had held my melon breads.

"Considering the way you were eating them, I don't find that much of a surprise," Sam dead-panned. I sighed and flopped down on the ground. For the past thirty minutes I had led them through the town and to the beach, all while explaining Denizens and answering all their questions on the Crimson World.

"So are you satisfied now that it _isn't_ vampires terrorizing this city?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said, he was followed by scattered agreements.

"Good, now shoo!" I said, turning to lie on my side, my back facing them.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking a nap, duh!" I rolled my eyes.

"This place isn't safe!"

"That's nice to hear." My eyes were already closed.

"You could get raped."

"Good, good."

"We'll set Emmet on you," a different voice said. I shut my eyes even tighter and turned so that my face was facing down now.

"No, no! Not you! Go away!" I whined. It was Edward, I could recognize that annoying honey voice anywhere.

I heard the wolves snarling but I payed them no mind.

"If you want to sleep, you can go home. You've been out for most of the day," he said.

"I don't wanna!" I whined again. I heard him chuckle and I rose and looked over my shoulder to scowl at him.

"Come on," he insisted. I let out a groan, and with a huff I got up.

"Yes father," I muttered, sounding very childlike. I scowled even more when his grin just grew wider.

"You should be able to tell where we're living, drop by if you have any questions." Those words would have sounded so friendly if anyone else heard them, but hanging around Edward non-romantically made me know better. He was taunting them. And honestly, I didn't care.

I kicked him in his back sending him toppling over into the sand. I felt weird… something's going on.

"Oy! Weren't you the one that wanted to leave? Why the hell are you hanging around?" I demanded. Oh well, who cares. Edward did look very funny with his face in the sand like an ostrich… Hehe… Edward the ostrich. The instant that thought came to mind I imagined a sparkly ostrich with curly bronze hair on its cap.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jacob asked, completely ignoring Edward. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Of course I am, asshole!"

"He's right," Edward said, brushing sand off of his clothes. Fucking OCD for cleaning…

"You're acting quite out of character."

"Really, I hadn't noticed."

_Hmm…_

"What is it, Marie?" Edward asked.

"Damnit I still can't get used to that!" the younger wolf I now knew as Seth protested.

_Bella, what colour is the sky?_

"Where the hell did that question come from?" I demanded. I looked up into the air.

"Blue! When did the sky get so blue? It's so pretty?" I giggled.

"Bella?" Jacob and Edward said at the same time, sounding incredulous.

"What? Is there a problem with having an exceptionally pretty blue sky?" I demanded.

_Ignore her behavior,_ Marie said.

"Now that's rude."

_This happens once every few months or so, she tends to lapse into a very childish state of mind._

I crouched down and picked at the grass.

"What the- why?" Same asked.

_My nature is one of a child's. When a person becomes a Flame Haze it is not at all uncommon for the person to take one or two of their Denizen's traits. For Bella instead of it being totally predominant in her way of thinking it tends to create tension at the back of her mind. When it finally meets its peaking point it manifests itself in various ways. I've even had her turn into a child on different occasions._

"Just great!" Edward groaned. "So I have to babysit her like this until it's done?"

_Of course… that is… unless you would prefer her to run this town into the ground._

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Jacob demanded. When did his voice get so annoying?

_Normally, I create a Fuzetsu, a sealed zone, where she can do whatever she wishes. Normally it ends with the total destruction of said area but sealing it within a Fuzetsu is one way of making sure the damage isn't permanent. After she becomes capable of reasoning we repair the damage and leave._

"And how many times has that happened?" Embry asked shakily.

_I'd average twice every year._

"Then… she's destroyed at least 200 hundred cities!" Jacob yelled.

"Shut up! You have an annoying voice!" I yelled, finally getting tired of everyone talking about me as if I weren't there.

I stood up and realized something.

"When did you guys get so tall?" I literally had to tilt my head all the way back just to look up at them.

"What do you mean us get tall? You're the one shrinking!" Sam yelled. I looked at my hands and indeed, they were getting smaller by the second.

"Now how did that happen?" I asked dreamily.

_She's regressing… no surprise there…_

"Great… now what are we supposed to do?" Edward asked. I ran up to his leg and threw my arms up to him.

"Up!"

Edward POV

Tired… could vampires even get tired? After two days of running after kid Bella I was dangerously close to exhaustion… or whatever vampires got.

I let out a grunt as something tackled me. I turned around, expecting to see Bella, but instead saw Emmet.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Dude, blame midget over there," he said. Standing right behind him was Bella, currently dressed in some Victorian outfit that Alice had put her in. She flicked some hair away from her face and blew him a raspberry.

"Still can't catch me!" she said right before getting scooped up by Jasper.

"Gotcha!" he said. Bella pouted in his arms.

"Not fair," she whined.

Even though Marie had warned us about Bella's attitude change, it was still taking some getting used to.

"Shit!" Jasper went flying. As was her increased knack for getting things destroyed. Currently, anything that Esme didn't want destroyed had been placed in another one of our houses.

"I'm hungry!" she demanded. Well, at least we wouldn't have to run after her. Whenever she got hungry she usually stayed in one place until she got food.

"What do you want for lunch today?" Esme asked sweetly. Bella smiled and swung herself onto Esme's back.

"Melon bread please," she said. I considered Esme lucky. She and Rosalie were the only two Bella didn't try to kill whenever she saw them.

"Now sweetie, only eating melon bread isn't good for your health," she scolded.

"Fine," Bella replied. "You pick!"

"You like spaghetti?" Esme asked.

"It looks all oogy," she giggled. 'Oogy' had become her favourite word for anything she didn't like. "But yeah, you make it taste yummy!"

"Then spaghetti it is."

I watched in disbelief as Esme and Bella walked off together and into the kitchen. Oy vey… this was going to be a very long day…

Third Person POV

And an even longer week. Turns out that Bella hadn't changed forms for a little over a year and was staying in her child form a lot longer than usual.

Fortunately, the changes generally didn't last very long and during the course of the week, Bella began to grow and mature again. By the end of the week, a Saturday, she was back in a teenager's body, however, she was still acting rather childish.

As the weekend rolled around so did a massive heat wave and teen/kid Bella plus no AC equals very cranky flame-haze…

* * *

Next Time:

_Fun is the sun? What more could a girl ask for?_

Another filler chapter... It's time for the gang to kick back and relax!

* * *

Heyo! yes... i know... i'm a bitch for not updating sooner but i've had major writer's block. originally this chapter was longer but it was too long for my liking, so i decided to split the 'Child' Arc into two chapters so next chappy will be fun too.

As for my writer's block, thank lilmissawesome (my friend Arianne, check her poem out on my profile) for helping me got our of it, however i wont update for a while due to exams. The next chapter is halfway done though so i may sneak online and update earlier.

TOODLES and leave a review my darling readers! (p.s, anonymous review is up so even if you dont have an account you can review)


End file.
